The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy of behavioral- developmental interventions in reducing pain responses and promoting behavioral state organization for preterm infants who undergo heelstick. A secondary objective is to determine the moderating influence of gestational age, days of life, severity of illness, and the frequency of therapeutic procedures on pain responses and behavioral state.